How To Save A Life
by Countrygirl19
Summary: Cody is building a time machine Zack messes with it which causes a flash a light that causes Zack to have visions of a future and a girl crying for help. When he tells Cody he is determined to save this girl, but why would Zack care about this girl so much to save her life and will Cody help him out to do so?
1. Chapter 1

During their senior year at Seven Seas High Cody is in the process of building a time machine which he proudly shows Zack. Zack excited to see how it works and all the adventures starts to mess with it when he tries it out and nothing happens he thinks it didn't work and goes on his way but when he begins to have dreams of the future and the horrible fate of a young girl he is determined to save her can he save her will Cody believe him and why exactly does Zack want so badly to save this girl?

Cody was making adjustments to his new invention it's a machine that can go through time to the past to the future you name it, It can go, not that Cody would want to change pointless things what's meant to be will happen, but for scientific research just to see how things develop and change in the future the traveling through time and space had always excited him and now he was moments away from being able to enjoy that experience.

Just as he admired his invention Zack and Woody came in the room "hey Cody what's going on you have hardly been out of this room in two months other than school.

Cody smiled "well gentlemen I am pleased to show you my newest invention Zack you remember when Arwin created the parallel universe machine well I have created a time machine that can go millions of years to the future or the past."

Zack's eyes widened "cool I can meet dad at fifteen and be his best friend," laughed Zack.

"Zack we can't talk to anyone from the future or the past any contact can shift time to an entire different reality," said Cody eyeing him.

Zack arched his eyebrow "then what's the point of going through time if you can't mess with people," he laughed.

"I think it would be interesting just to see how history and technology changes throughout the years past and future what brings us to those points and what great inventions would be made in the future I find it very exciting," Cody said proudly.

"Why create something for something so boring," Zack rolled his eyes.

Cody rolled his eyes at his brother "I'm going to the bathroom and don't mess with it while I'm gone _Zack" _he looked over specifically at his brother as the bathroom door shut.

Zack smiled at Woody "let's check this thing out!" he said walking over to the machine.

"You heard him Zack don't mess with it!" said Woody.

Zack opened the door and stepped inside which where was a dial a lever a screen and a red button he then thought for a moment and there was a time that appeared in his mind back at the Tipton hotel if only his thirteen year old self could see him now.

He smirked as he put a time in the machine May 21st 2006 he could remember it correctly and pushed the button a sound of something powering up and then a spark and a bright light emerged from the button as he got back out he saw Woody standing there, nothing had changed.

Zack's smile turned into a frown when he realized he wasn't at the Tipton like he hoped he rolled his eyes "looks like Cody still needs to work on this piece of crap."

As that was said Cody walked out of the bathroom and Zack walked up to him "Cody the machines a dud it doesn't work," said Zack patting his shoulder and leaving his room.

Cody immediately walked over to the machine and inspected it after a few moments he realized and laughed "stupid Zack" he put in the date incorrectly its supposed to be date month then year this is why he should have waited on me to set it up," he then shrugged and resumed his work on it.

Zack went back to his room and decided to take a nap, he wasn't quite asleep when he opened his eyes he was no longer at the S.S Tipton in his dorm room but outside in the pouring rain, he was no longer in the body of a fifteen year old but in a body of a man of his mid-30's "where am I," he whispered.

He tried to walk and get out of this rain but he couldn't move, "what the hell is going on?" he yelled frustrated.

He then saw a young girl with dirty blonde wet hair running towards him as she approached him her arms flung around his neck as she cried into his shoulder, Zack shocked lightly put his arm around her and patted her back "what's wrong." He stammered.

The girl pulled back and looked at him as she began to cry harder "how are you alive?" she whispered.

Zack looked at her confused "alive? I think you have me confused with someone else I've never met you,"

"Listen do you know what you have caused Zackary Martin you had to get in an argument, you had to walk out that door, you had to die in a car accident, and she had to meet him who abuses us," she yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've not died I'm fifteen, I go to a sea school and I've never met you in my life."

She shook her head "I bet you never even died, you just abandoned us," she yelled.

He shook his head "I haven't abandoned anybody; he yelled "I just want to get home!"

Zack then slipped back into consciousness and he looked around he was back on the ship, "what the hell?"

He then looked again "where did that girl go?"

He then got up and ran across the hall to his brother's room "Cody I had the weirdest vision I was older there was a girl and she kept saying I died, and abandoned her and I have no idea what she's talking about," he said completely freaked.

Cody looked at his brother with the weirdest look on his face "are you sure it wasn't a dream, and it wasn't just something you dreamed?"

"I never fell asleep Cody it was like a vision, but I don't even know this girl why would I have a vision about her?"

"Maybe it's someone you will know, I know a scientist did a theory of a dream that is just a warning of something in the future, maybe she's a future date or something," Cody shrugged.

Zack shook his head "I'm not crazy Cody," he whispered.

"Why don't you go to your room and get some sleep maybe then your mind will be in the appropriate state of mind," he said as he turned back to his machine.

Zack walked out the door across the hall into his room and slammed the door and lied on his bed "I know I'm not crazy."

He looked up at the ceiling as he drifted into another vision this time It looked like an apartment he could hear yelling and screaming from another room he started slowly walking it was him but older and with a woman she was yelling at him he couldn't quite tell what the yelling was it was very faded all he could see was the man looking into her eyes full of empathy and regret as he walked out the door.

He then was in another vision in the same house and the phone rang the woman answered it and started falling to the floor as she cried a little boy who looked about thirteen came out of a room and ran over to the woman "mom what's wrong what happened?"

The boy looked over to Zack's direction, Zack's heart began to beat hard, the boy he looked just like him, what could this mean, he listened as the woman spoke "your dad is dead, he died in a car accident."

He then heard a little girls cry she was about eleven, even though she is younger here, he recognized her instantly she was the same girl he encountered in the other vision.

The woman embraced her children as she whispered "I should have never let Zack Martin leave, it's my fault."

Zack's heart began beating faster, those two kids were his children, he was going to be a father someday, but he was going to die early in their youth he then remember the girls words _"Listen do you know what you have caused Zackary Martin you had to get in an argument, you had to walk out that door, you had to die in a car accident, and she had to meet him who abuses us."_

His eyes went wide, somebody abuses them, someone hurts his family to be and he isn't even here to stop it, he clenched his fists.

The scene before him went black he was then in another room he looked over he saw the same girl in a room with a man he did not recognize "you told someone didn't you?" he said in a low voice.

The girl began to cry as she whispered "I haven't told anyone I promise," she said.

He then threw a lamp which she dodged "who did you tell!" he screamed.

Tears were escaping her eyes "nobody please just don't do this leave me alone."

Zack couldn't stand watching this scene, watching the girl he knew now as his daughter, frightened scared for her life, he was her father he was meant to protect her, he let her down much too early in life he tried to yell something anything to let the man he wasn't going to get away with this but nothing came out.

The man then stood in front of the girl and pushed her into the wall and grabbed her shoulders and slammed her again as she cried in pain on the floor.

Zack tried to move, to make sure she was okay his feet wouldn't budge a tear slipped his cheek, as thoughts went through his head "where is her mother?, why is she letting her daughter go through this? Does she even know?

The man looked at the crying girl, "you tell your little friend that you told I will be waiting for him and that I will kill him too."

Once the guy was out of sight, it was as if his legs were able to move again he ran over to the girl and hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go, as his blue eyes met hers "I'm going to fix this, I'm not going to let you have this life, I will redo everything you will have a father I'm not going to walk out that door," he said hugging her.

She began to cry in his arms as he embraced her, showing her that she was safe she took a breath as she spoke the first words "dad I'm so scared."

He then looked at his future daughter, "where your brother is is he okay and your mother what about her?"

She looked down as tears fell out of her eyes "he has already killed them, I'm the only survivor."

"Listen my brother, your uncle is inventing a time machine when it is done I will go to the day I walked out that door and stop myself, you will have a dad your mom will have a husband we will be a happy family, everything will be okay I promise."

She hugged him one last time and looked at him and gave a soft smile as she walked away from him.

He then looked at her "wait what is your name?" he asked his future daughter.

She smiled as she looked at him "my name is Emma."

He closed his eyes and reopened them he could hear Cody yelling trying to get his attention "Zack!" he screamed hitting his brother.

Zack sat up on the bed and looked over at his brother "Cody man I have to tell you something,"

"No let me go first Zack, when you got in the time machine was there a flash of light at any time?"

He nodded "yes there was, but Cody there's something important I have to tell you."

"That flash was part of a defect now you can see visions of the future, you can't choose which ones it goes by what means the most to you," Cody replied.

"Cody I found out who that girl is, she's my daughter and she's in danger!" Zack yelled. Cody could see the seriousness in her eyes as a tear fell down his cheek "we have to save her Cody," he stuttered "or she will die too."

Cody looked at his brother as he prepared to tell his story.

Author's Note: This is my first sweet life story : ) It had been a long time since I saw Zack and Cody so as the chapters come by if the dates or time periods are wrong I apologize for that. I decided to make a darker story because we never saw a lot of that. I also know it was OC for Zack to cry but you can tell he already cares so much for his daughter and wants to protect her anyways I hope you guys like it so far review thanks : ) Countrygirl19


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: A reviewer pointed out an error I made Zack and Cody are seventeen Emma (Zack's future daughter is fifteen). I just thought I'd clear that up.

Cody's eyes went wide after hearing the story "So why would your wife get with someone that would hurt her children!" Cody yelled.

Zack shook his head "it's my fault I shouldn't have got in a fight with their mom, that little girl she doesn't deserve this," he whispered.

"Normally I don't believe with messing in time but since it's my niece and nephew's life at stake I'll make an exception."

Zack smiled "so what's the plan?" he said standing up.

"Well it's going to take a while to modify the machine we have to find a safe place for her until we can change the future ourselves," Cody began.

"We have to get her away from that guy, If he kills her" Zack began clenching his fists.

"Zack were not going to let him kill her, no worries we will save her okay, it will just take time I promise it will be okay," he said hugging his brother.

Zack sat on his bed as he began to have another vision a teenage boy who looked around his and Cody's age around seventeen or eighteen was walking in the busy street of times square New York Zack started walking towards him until he got a good look at his face, there was no doubt about it, it was his son but Emma told him he was dead.

Zack ran forward to the teenage boy and tried to act casual "hey you look lost are you okay?"

The other boy ran his hand through his hair and studied Zack and shook his head "no you're not here; I'm going crazy you died, a long time ago."

He tried to turn and walk away when Zack grabbed his arm "no look I'm from the past, I'm trying to fix all this and I thought you were dead, your sister said he had already killed you."

"I had to make her believe that, I wanted her to be safe If she ran after me she wouldn't be safe, he wants to kill me because he hates you," said the boy.

"That's not going to happen I'm here now, nobody is getting killed while I'm here," said Zack patting his shoulder.

"Then why did you get mad and leave us, did you know what position that put me In, I had to grow up fast and help raise my sister, do you know what that did to me," the boy yelled.

"I haven't been through it yet, I don't know what I did or what the fight was about, but in my future that fight won't happen, I won't let it I'm not going to let you and your sister go through this I promise," said Zack.

The teenage boy shook his head "you can't change what happened, it's not like you can rewind life and start over, you left and you died in that car accident mom met him and he ruined our lives," he yelled.

Zack then heard a car behind them driving towards them his eyes went wide as a gun appeared out of the drivers windows Zack's unknowingly father instincts came into play "get behind me, get behind me, get down!" yelled Zack.

The teenage boy looked towards the car as a bang could be heard Zack pulled the teenager behind him as he heard the gun shot both of them closed their eyes then a second later there wasn't any noise Zack opened his eyes he was back in his room, he looked to his left and began to panic "where did…?"

A voice then interrupted his thoughts "Zack where am I?"

He then turned to his right and saw his future son…in his room at Seven Seas High "wow this is so weird…" said Zack looking at his son.

"Zack why are you the same age as me, and why are we on a ship?" asked the teenage boy.

Zack began to panic "You stay here, I'm going to get my brother, he will have an explanation for this" said Zack as he went to the next cabin.

Zack panicked running into the door next to his room "Cody you need to come to my room something weird just happened!" he said grabbing his brother's arm.

Zack pulled Cody across the hall and opened his cabin door and was to face to face with an almost exact replica of his brother Cody looked at the boy and back at Zack "what did you do Zack?"

Zack paced back and forth in his room "I don't know, we almost got shot I grabbed him so he wouldn't get shot and now were here Cody this is my son um…" he then turned to the boy "I never got your name?"

"Dylan," the boy replied shaking Cody's hand.

"Okay one we need to find out how this happened, and two we need to find a place for Dylan to stay until we get him back to his time but this is dangerous just him being here could rip the time in space," said Cody.

"Well he can stay with me, since I kinda brought him here literally," Zack laughed.

"Zack this is serious we can't have someone from years in the future just hanging around just him being here any conversation, any contact he has with anyone could create a completely different timeline," said Cody sitting on Zack's bed.

"So he can't talk to anyone?" Zack asked.

"Well we can't just hide him in your room the entire time, we have room checks once a month so until we can figure this out we will have to tell everyone he is our cousin visiting and he will have to have a new name, we can't take any risks," said Cody.

Dylan spoke for the first time in a few minutes "guys what about my sister, can we somehow bring her here too?"

"I guess we could but she will have to do the same thing, she will be our cousin and will have to room with somebody," said Cody.

"Well she could stay here too, they are my kids after all," said Zack.

Cody gave Zack an are you kidding look "girls have to room with girls Zack, it doesn't matter if your related or not," Cody said rolling his eyes.

"Well we have to let Mosby know that we have a family member visiting on deck remember as far as everyone on the deck knows he is our cousin from LA keep our story the same, nobody can know that he is from the future," said Cody.

Cody went to inform Mosby and Zack turned to Dylan "so who did you say your mom was again?"

Before Dylan could speak Cody walked back into the room and grabbed Zack by the arm and pulled him into the hall while saying "nope you don't need to know that at this time," Dylan couldn't help but laugh at his father and uncle.

Dylan went and sat on the other single bed as he looked around the room his thoughts then ran to his sister "I hope she's okay," he thought.

He then leaned back on the bed and fell asleep peacefully for the first time in many years.

A few minutes later Zack walked back into the room "hey Dylan I brought you some chicken wings," he then looked over seeing him sleeping peacefully and sat the food next to him "maybe he can eat it later," he thought.

The next morning Dylan woke up and looked around he then found a note on the desk and read it.

Dylan,

I've gone to class have work after that so I won't be back in the cabin until around eight if you want to look around while were all in school you can. There is also food in the mini fridge for you help yourself to anything you need also I left you 20 bucks if you want anything (Okay its Cody's but since you're his nephew I'm sure he wont mind.)

Zack

Dylan smiled as he took the twenty bucks and walked out to the sky deck when A voice got his attention "young man all students are expected to be in class at this time!" said walking towards him.

"I don't go here I'm visiting my cousins Zack and Cody, I'm Dylan," he said holding out his hand.

Moseby did a double take of the boy "my word you are a carbon copy of Zack Martin even more so than his brother let's just hope your more like your cousin Cody," he said with a smile.

Dylan laughed "yea I was just looking around seeing all there is to do here."

"Well the students won't be out of class for another four hours you're more than welcome to join the senior class and observe if you like," Mosby suggested.

Dylan took the hint "you know I think I will do that," he said walking towards the classrooms as Moesby lead the way.

A few seconds later they were in front of a door as Moesby knocked he got the attention of "Ah what brings you here on this fine morning."

He smiled "this gentleman is visiting and he would like to observe your classes there is never a such thing as too much learning," said Moesby proud.

looked up at the boy, she then panicked as she looked back to Zack who was sitting at the back at the class and back to him "wow you look just like our student Zack, if we didn't know any better you could be his third twin," she said laughing.

Dylan rolled his eyes, "great not only at my time I get told you look so much like your father, but here too," he thought.

"Anyways welcome would you care to tell the class your name?" she smiled encouraged the boy.

His eyes went wide as he panicked he looked over to Cody who was giving him a warning look he didn't want to give the Martin last name, it would give too much question so he thought of the first last name that came to mind "I'm Dylan Bennett."

"Well sit down Dylan and thank you for taking interest in learning, I can't say that about a lot of my students," she laughed.

Dylan then sat in between Bailey and Cody near the front.

Meanwhile in the future Emma came up with a plan she remembered her father's words "your uncle made a time machine, I'm going to fix this I promise."

If those words were true then Cody's time machine still existed she could get away from this, she could start over she went in through her uncle's basement and there it was she got in and put in a random date, she didn't care as long as she was gone from that hell hole.

A flash of light emerged and then she got out of the machine and was in a dorm room, "I have to get out of here," she began to run towards the door when she saw the door start to open to the other side revealing a brown haired girl she then turned to her boyfriend "Cody why is there a girl in your room?"

Cody looked at the girl, her eyes went wide as she looked past him and ran towards the other boy "Dylan!" she ran into his arms giving him a hug.

Dylan hugged his sister tightly "Emma! how did you get here."

Zack's eyes went wide as he looked at his future daughter, Cody looked at her the same way and back at Zack "Dylan who is this?"

"This is my sister Emma," he replied.


End file.
